Dough composition that are suitable for use in bakery products such as biscuits, etc. commonly include fat, water, flour, eggs, and a leavening agent (e.g., yeast) as the main ingredients. The fats that are typically used in these products are triglyceride-based fats that commonly contain a fairly high level of saturated fats and trans fatty acids. With the present trend towards healthier bakery products, there is a great demand for products that contain healthier fats (i.e., having a reduced amount of saturated fats and trans fatty acids) without sacrificing taste and baking performance of the dough. In view of the foregoing, alternative fat compositions that are low in saturated and/or trans fatty acids are very desirable.